


The Flip Side

by Krisss66



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace meets Shanks, Gen, Marine!AU, Marine!Ace, Pre-Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisss66/pseuds/Krisss66
Summary: Pirate. Marine. Or Revolutionary. It doesn't matter, Red Hair Shanks still saved Ace's little brother and Ace is still grateful.





	The Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keighta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keighta/gifts).



> This is the prequel to another thing I got in the works. Don't know when or if I'll publish the rest but basically it's a compilation of all my favorite marine!Ace head-cannons. And Shanks is just so much fun to write I couldn't help myself.

It was a good day, all in all. The crew had arrived at a small, yet inhabited island that had a name Shanks didn’t bother to remember. The natives had been less than thrilled to see a Jolly Roger flying by their beach, but didn’t seem to actually recognize them. It’s been a while since that happened-was refreshing. The locals trying to tie them up and roast them over an open fire, not so much. 

 

Still, it was a good laugh for the crew and the local delicacy was a particularly strong rum, so the only obvious course of action remaining for them was a good old-fashioned party. 

 

Despite his rep as a pirate and yonko, Shanks wasn’t actually fond of unnecessary violence, so the crew moved the festivities up a nearby mountain, camping out in a well hidden cave to avoid the cannibalistic locals. It was a good spot to spend the night, or three. And it might have been a bit more smart-”prudent’ was the word Benn used-to set up a guard, but Shanks wasn’t in the habit of leaving his nakama out of a good time. And besides, what was the point of all that renown if he couldn’t use it to deter stubborn rookies challenging from his title. 

 

Or in this case, marine brats. 

 

Shanks felt the presence from the base of the mountain. It wasn’t a weak one, and anyone on his crew would be able to sense it-whoever this was wasn’t making an attempt to hide. He wasn’t sure what to expect when this strong-but-untrained aura started to trek toward them, but a lone kid in a blue and white uniform wasn’t it. 

 

Oh, the Red Hair Pirates get their fair share of overconfident Marines wanting to make a name for themselves. Captains fresh from Paradise and eager to please the powers that be. But there was something about this one, this face, that tickled something on the edge of Shanks’ instinct. That could’ve been the rum but Shanks wasn’t nearly as drunk as he seemed. 

 

The moment he stepped into the cave, silence descended. Shanks wanted to compare it to something romantic, like a thick woolen blanket draped over two lovers on a chilly winter island, but in reality was more akin to a dozen drunken pirates finally realizing that some shit was about to go down. 

 

It certainly was judging by the look of determination on that freckled face. 

 

And it seemed, as usual, Benn Beckham was the only competent member of his lazy crew, as his first mate leaned over and whispered in Shanks’ ear, “Portgas D. Ace: rookie Marine captain, skyrocketed through the ranks and sailed straight through Paradise to the New World in under 6 months. Got a thing for going after Yonkos, specifically Whitebeard.”

 

So, kid had a thing for Yonkos, huh?

 

Well, Shanks was down to tango. Little strange though, kid coming up here solo to face a Yonko crew. Still, crazier shit’s happened. 

 

“Red Hair Shanks,” the kid, Portgas, called out and there was a steel wall in his voice. Something familiar about it, too. Like he’s heard it before, but not in a long time. A really long time. 

 

“Marine Captain Portgas D. Ace. You’ve been busy, haven’t you. Come to add a big name under your belt?”

 

“There is unfinished business between You. And me.” Portgas spoke as he walked forward, taking even, measured steps. That...feeling was back. A taste of nostalgia that reminded him of week old cookies and hibiscus.

 

Still, personal vendetta, while cliched, was a touch more interesting than some glory seeker. He wondered who this kid loved that Shanks killed-he doesn’t do a lot of killing so that narrows down the options. 

 

“So, ya got a bone to pick-”

 

Shanks stopped and gaped as the Marine  _ bowed. _

 

He bowed to Shanks, forming a stiff right angle that would make rulers jealous and Shanks couldn’t come up with anything to say. Which was good, because there had apparently been a well rehearsed speech to go along with the yoga. 

 

“Thank you for saving my brother’s life. My family and I are in your debt.

 

“8 years ago, you saved my kid brother, on a small island in the East Blue. He’s..he’s my reason for living and without him I would’ve...I wouldn't be here today. I owe you more than I can repay.”

 

This...this so wasn’t his area. Vengeful son and weeping widows, especially when they’re also willing, were the usual song and dance-but  _ grateful marines _ ? Maybe he  _ was _ as drunk as he seemed. 

 

“Hey hey hey, kid. That’s alright, there’s no need to..uh, bow. Uhm...Benn, help?”

 

Benn shrugged like the mutinous traitor he his and a glance around the rest of his crew showed they were all as unhelpful. Well, fine, but if he makes anyone cry he’s blaming it on them. 

 

“How bout you start with who you are. More than you name, I don’t remember saving any Portgas’s.” It was a South Blue name and this apparently happened in the East.

 

Finally, Portgas straightened, though it seemed he was far more unsure now that he had gotten that off his chest. Must not’ve planned this far, then. He seemed much younger now that he wasn’t as guarded. “Oh, uh, he’s not a Portgas. We don’t actually have the same father. Or the same mother. We’re not actually related. But he’s more my brother than anyone could be by blood. And it doesn’t-”

 

Shanks raised a hand and smirk at how the nervous babble turned defensive towards the end. Portgas’ jaw snapped shut with an audible click. “Sworn brothers. Must be one hell of a kid.”

 

The pride and affection in his eyes couldn’t be faked and it was as if just the mention of his brother made him forget exactly where he was and who with. “Oh, Lu’s brilliant. Bit of a dunce most of the time, and I’ve had to cut him out of more than a few alligator stomachs, but he’s the greatest kid ever.”

 

“I’m sorry, you’ve had to what?”

 

“And there was this one time, the bandits wanted to throw this special surprise party for his birthday.”

 

“Wait up, the who?”

 

“And they don’t really do birthdays. Bandits, y’know, not really their thing. Anyways, they wanted me to catch him a tiger for the dinner, even though we eat Tiger meat all the time. Well, Luffy wasn’t really gonna complain about any kind of meat-”

 

“Did you just say  _ Luffy _ ?”

 

Portgas stopped and blinked, as if just realizing that every Pirate was watching him with intense focus. “Uhm, yeah. Luffy. You lost your arm saving him from a sea king, or that’s how he tells it. Never shuts up about you and that hat.”

 

“Anchor’s never mentioned having an older brother.”  And that wasn’t something a kid like Anchor could keep quiet. Shanks had the feeling he was lonely, he mentioned more than once how he only had his grandfather who was absent the entire year Shanks stayed at Dawn Island. 

 

“He wouldn’t’ve. We didn’t even meet till after you left. Actually, we met because of you.” At Shanks’ eyebrow, he continued, “I’m his grandfathers, uh..ward, but the old man kept us separate till he came home to find out his grandsons’ been stolen over by a pirate. Figured Lu’s current guardians weren’t good enough and dumped him with me.”

 

“I see.” Actually, he didn’t. Luffy’s grandfather was Vice Admiral Garp, and the more Ace talked the more familiar he seems. There was a piece that was missing and it was going to drive him insane. But all that could wait till they got the kid to loosen up some. Maybe go into a little detail about all those bandits and tigers and alligators. 

  
  


 

 

It was hours later that he realized it. 

 

The boys were gathered round Ace, asking questions about Luffy and their childhood. It was actually quite amazing either of them survived and really, Shanks should’ve expected something so insane from Garp. Really, not even Shanks thought leaving kids with Bandits was a good idea, but to then expect it make them into “good marines”. Well, He guesses for one it did. 

 

But it was as Ace was telling yet another tale of their exploits that Shanks recognized. Sure, the coloring and hair were almost identical to his late captain, and Shanks kicked himself for taking this long, but those  _ freckles _ and the way his eyes held fondness when talking about the people he loved as of not even the world could contain it. That was all Rogue. 

 

Well, that explains how he ended up as Garp’s ward. 

 

What it didn’t explain was how he ended up a marine, of all things. 

 

“So tell me, Ace,” He asked once the guys gave him a chance to breathe and they could talk without too many eavesdroppers, “what is someone like you, with parents like yours, doin flyin the white and blue?”

 

Ace gaped, and you’d think Shanks had shot him instead of ask a perfectly innocent question. “Oh c’mon, kid. Man was my captain. ‘Sides. Rogue was like a sister to me, kept sending me gift packages of homemade cookies and everything, so I’d think I’d be able to recognize her smile if I saw it on her kid.”

 

That got a reaction. “I have my mom’s smile?”

 

“Sure do. Make ya a deal. You answer my question, and I’ll tell you bout her.” From the look Ace got when Shanks mentioned his captain, he’d heard a few too many stories about  _ him _ , he’d probably appreciate hearing about his mom a lot more. And judging from the way Ace looked at him the way a starving man would bread, he was right. 

 

Ace nodded and made himself more comfortable. And Shanks wondered about what he was about to hear. Maybe all the stories he’s heard about his father was the reason he became a marine. Would make sense. Growing up the Pirate Kong’s son couldn’t be easy. 

 

“Well, our grandfather’s a marine,” Especially if he was raised by Garp, “but I think you already knew that if you know Luffy. He was getting a lot of pressure from the higher ups to make Luffy a marine too, they wanted to join earlier than 17. And Gramps was gonna do it. Was gonna take Luffy with him to Marineford to start training. And it would’ve crushed him, being in the Marines. All he ever talks about is being a pirate, becoming Pirate King, and fulfilling his promise to you. It was his  _ dream _ . His reason to live.”

 

“ _ He’s my reason to live.” _

 

“I couldn’t let that happen, not to him. So I made a deal with Gramps.”

 

“You gave up your own freedom for his.” Shanks guessed, and felt a well of bitter anger full him at the thought. That kind of sacrifice, for someone like Ace…

 

No. On second thought, it’d be an easy decision. No competition. Of course he’d do all he could to make his kid brother happy. And he said as much himself. 

 

“I’d give a lot more than just that for him.”

 

Shanks didn’t doubt that for a second. 

 

A smile chased the heaviness from Ace’s eyes and for the first time, he looked at Shanks the same way Luffy did when hearing about Captain Roger. The same Roger did when talking about his own dream. Like a Pirate. “But its only temporary. Luffy’ll set sail himself when he turns 17. Then it’s just a matter of time till he gets a bounty. And I’ll be there to congratulate him with my own pirate crew.”

 

And that made it alright, Shanks decided. He wasn’t really giving up his dream. A few years of being chained to Navy, but that was all. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. The Marines were gonna have a tough time on their hands with one, a pirates heart trained with Marine tactics. They were creating their own worst nightmare. “I look forward to seeing your Jolly Roger.”

 

"You and me both!"


End file.
